Talk:Sage's Hut/@comment-66.169.207.208-20190208022428
Everything the Sage says =The Sage= Ask about: LUCKSHIELD "Ah, that one makes you lucky at avoiding bad spells, thrown weapons, and dragon breath." DEATH STARS "A ninja weapon, they do 16-64 damage and have a range of 60 feet." MAGE STAFF "The Mage Staff regenerates spell points and boosts the AC by 2." THIEF DAGGER "A thief with that has an increased chance of hiding in shadows." KATOS BRACER "An ingenious device! If given to a monster ally, he is not likely to turn on you." AGS ARROWS "Ag's arrows do 24 to 96 in damage and have a range of 90 feet." ELF BOOTS "Ah, that one makes you lucky at avoiding bad spells, thrown weapons, and dragon breath." RING OF RETURN "That ring does a Safety Spell when you use it. Careful of that!" BREATHRING "That ring protects the wearer from breath attacks. Most useful!" WIZHELM "Ah, that one casts a Wizard War when you use it." SPEEDBOOTS "Those boots aid you in running from fights. Not a manly item..." ZEN ARROWS "Zen Arrows...oh yes. They do 40-160 in damage, to a range of 70 feet." DRUMS OF DEATH "The Drums of Death cast a Deathstrike spell on an opponent." SONG AXE "The Song Axe is a wonderous item which always returns to the thrower, and does 64-256 hits at a range of 80 feet." TRICK BRICK "That one makes a Wizardwall appear." ARAMS KNIFE "Aram''s Knife? Oh yes. 128-512 points of damage, thrown at any range. Not too shabby." ANGRAS EYE "The Eye does Batchspells, as needed." THORS HAMMER "Thor''s Hammer does 32 to 128 hits at a range of 70 feet, and it always returns." SWORD OF ZAR "The Sword is rarely spoken of, but it is said to be throwable, up to 80 feet for 96-384 hits." NOSPIN RING in the DOS version "The Nospin...oh yes. It protects against spinning." Ask about: And donate: THE TOMBS 1000 gold "Hidden beneath the city of Ephesus, the Tombs have been closed for centuries. Seek the entrance at the Temple of Darkness, in the city's center." FANSKAR 5,500 gold "Fanskar is a deadly warrior-mage who tried once to claim the title of Destiny Knight and failed. His castle is a well-guarded fortress, located south-west of Colosse." DARGOTH 10,000 gold "Dargoth is a creature more animal than man, whose tower is hidden in the city of Philippi. Take care, friends, for he is death itself." MAZE OF DREAD 48,000 gold "The Maze is said to be the home of the Graphnar Fist, a group of elite mercenaries who kill for both gold and pleasure. The Maze itself exists from ancient times. Seek it in Thessalonica." OSCON 120,000 gold "In the city of Corinth is the Fortress of the mage Oscon, whose strength is legendary and whose skill surpasses even Mangar's. Only an item of Kazdek will gain you entrance." KAZDEK 5,000 gold "Ah, yes, Kazdek. The immortal one, as he is called, he is in fact a living statue. Seek him between Thessalonica and Colosse, with the word of his name." GREY CRYPT 125,000 gold "Take care, my friends. None has left the Grey Crypt alive. Know you, however, that no magical spells will work therein." DESTINY STONE 230,000 gold "A rock it is, in fact, yet much more. Ponder this, my friends: Never find and never fool, the last one drinks the poison pool, the first one reads the ancient tome, the third one breaks the double dome." LAGOTH ZANTA 1,000 gold "An evil genius is Lagoth, else he'd not have posed the threat to the Land that he has. Yet, an enemy to be respected, I think. His whereabouts are unknown, but I'd not be surprised to find him near."